


riding the ride

by contornos



Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (Comic)
Genre: Character Death, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Human Lucifer, M/M, POV John Constantine, POV Second Person, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contornos/pseuds/contornos
Summary: you didn't recognize him, at first, honestly. he's an enigma when you do, and then he's gone altogether.ironic, isn't it?





	riding the ride

**Author's Note:**

> The death I warned for ain't permanent, no worries.

he’s familiar you know you’ve seen him before he’s all long limbs and a study in gold and you can feel the room get hotter when he enters and he’s so tall like a pillar he’s got yellow eyes who has yellow eyes? werewolves? of course not that’s silly he can’t be a werewolf there is a woman with half a face next to him who calls him nghy rhoad and she looks like she’s got a crush on him but he doesn’t like her maybe he’s gay maybe he just doesn’t like her  
he locks the doors for the night and sits at his piano and plays and you realise you’re still in the bathroom but you listen anyway until the half-face woman comes and snaps at you to get out at least that’s what you understand you pack your bag and go back to your ugly dingy apartment welcome to l.a.  
he knocks at your door wearing dark blue and a badge and you have to admit he looks stunning in this unflattering uniform too and he holds up ‘agent morningstar fbi’ and you laugh at the nametag big mistake you’re blind and then you’re back with rachel who is dead and she tells you go home honey and you cry  
saturday: he apologises politely and offers you a free martini and you say yes and you drink his martini and it’s heaven  
sunday: he roams over you with his eagle eyes and you melt like sugar and he sighs softly and says dad damn it and goes back to the wet bar and you don’t see him again all day  
until friday  
he comes back friday calm and quiet and debonair you like him like this and he asks you if you’d like to exorcise a demon with him and you laugh at him so he storms away  
until saturday and then he is holding holy water and a cross and he looks so so sad like old mrs marshall who had to pull the plug on her son and he tells you i’m going back home john so you ask where and he points up at the ceiling and whispers there  
in the attic you ask  
to heaven he replies and sighs and he’s so pretty like this   
he’s gone the next day you don’t see him anymore

the next time you see him, you’re thirty-two and he’s angry and he wants you back and that’s when you finally understand that this is no normal man you were talking to and that he’s left you alone for seventeen years ever since he gave you back your soul and told you to leave and never come back but he is a man you know he is  
so then you visit him and he’s on the couch with a needle stuck in his arm and his chest heaving and his eyes drifting shut and you call an ambulance but they tell you no man could survive a dose of angel dust like that and you want to scream at the irony you want to cry and fling things so they break  
he goes on the way to the hospital and you cry and he takes your hand in his own because after all he’s only a man and who are you to deny him comfort? the paramedics tell you they’re so sorry and you see that he’s cold and his heart isn’t beating anymore you didn’t know it had to from the beginning  
you go home and buy flowers and put them on his grave and there’s elaine looking pretty in a black skirt and white blouse all grown up and you feel ancient  
she takes your hand brings you to a pretty girl in goth getup big messy hair a cute nose and an ankh necklace you’d love to add to your paraphernalia and she folds an arm around your shoulders and your man is standing there then looking young and beautiful and there’s michael too kissing his forehead and rachel and gaz and everyone else   
you turn to the pretty goth girl to thank her and she says of course john go join them and you do and your man kisses your cheek and folds his arms around you and he’s hot and solid and not at all ghostly and you?  
you’re happy for the first time since fifteen.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more to this, and it'll skip over Lucifer and John's resurrection. I could write it, but it doesn't feel like a part of the story I want to include. I want y'all to make your own assumptions.  
> John's death is implied, but he definitely had to die in order to find his man again. Don't worry; they'll be fine, and I'll make the next chapter(s) more deep-seated and put more a study of their relationship into it.


End file.
